


ALL OF MY KINGDOM FOR YOUR RETURN

by drakaryss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader is a warrior, bertolt is tired, headcanons, reader is a titan shifter, reader is bertolt's sister, reiner has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: eren and reiner with a warrior s/o hcs
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 28





	ALL OF MY KINGDOM FOR YOUR RETURN

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an actual fic but i didn't feel like having to deal with pacing shut up i am SAD :(( i've had this idea for a while so reeee but MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES/MANGA under the cut!!!!! i might give this like two separate endings if y'all like them!! <3

♡ the mission was a simple one. that's what all your superiors, what zeke, reiner, annie and colt kept telling you. infiltrate their military, climb their ranks and retrieve the coordinate.

♡ you don't know how, or when it got this out of hand.

♡ maybe it was when you stood back and watched marcel get devoured by the titan. maybe it was when you didn't fight your brother when he held you back from tearing annie off reiner.

♡ maybe it was when you befriended the coordinate, eren jeager, whilst you helped him "escape" shiganshina after the attack on wall maria. maybe it was when you watched him cry out and yell, blissfully unaware of just how much he would grow to mean to you, and how troublesome he would come to be.

♡ you were meant to join the military police with annie, but you opted to join the scouts instead. you wanted to stay close to your brother, but you also needed to keep an eye on eren. out of the four warriors that remained in paradis, you were the most perceptive.

♡ you, bertholdt and reiner are quick to establish yourselves within the scouts regiment and befriend the rest of the cadets, but you all made the same mistake. you get too close to them, you start to care for them and to slowly detach yourselves from the mission.

♡ that is, until marco. you weren't there, you didn't see it happen, and to an extent, you were glad you weren't. marco was a sweet boy, one of your closest friends, and you were sure that watching him die would've ruined you. that's when you started to realize, you had to focus. you all did, you couldn't afford any more slip-ups, especially if they could cost the lives of those you grew to love and care for.

♡ eren comforted you that evening, after the wall was plugged. you hated to admit it, but the way he held you close made your stomach flutter the same way it did when reiner touched you. he reassured you, mourned with you and promised to kill every damn titan in his way. before you knew it, you were falling, and you were falling hard.

♡ the expedition came, in which annie revealed herself to be the female titan. in the end, you could do nothing as she was beaten by eren, forced to crystallize herself in order to save herself. in order to hide the secret you four shared.

♡ time went on, and your attachment to eren grew. mikasa accepted you, slowly, and armin became a good friend of yours. you and eren began to spend more time together, whether it was training or staring up at the stars from the wall, your fingers intertwined as you reveled in the warmth of his presence alone.

♡ little did you know, reiner was slowly unraveling. here you were, falling in love with the enemy, when you were his to begin with. you and reiner had always had a "thing", though unspoken. bertholdt knew, annie knew, everybody knew. you falling for eren only fueled his resolve.

♡ it was time to finish this.

♡ reiner and bertholdt told you about their plan to reveal themselves at the tower, when everybody was sleeping. you had tried to tell them it wasn't time, that this could be delayed, but you knew he was right. this had gone on for long enough, and you had made too many mistakes. you managed to hold them off until you got back to the wall.

♡ you were meant to reveal yourself along with them, but when the time came, you couldn't do it. when your brother and reiner shifted, you braced yourself against the steam, anchoring yourself to the wall with your odm gear. you wanted to stay, but you knew you'd never truly belong here. not knowing what you had done.

♡ when eren transformed, there was nothing you could do but watch as he and reiner pummeled each other to the brink, until eren had found a way to slowly crack away at the armored titan's neck. soon, the nape would be exposed, and reiner and bertholdt would be in trouble.

♡ the scouts were near, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and tear reiner out of his titan, and in that moment, you had a choice to make.

♡ you could stay still and cooperate with the scouts, letting eren kill reiner and hoping eren wouldn't hate you for betraying them. or you could help reiner and bertholdt escape, leave for marley and never look back.

♡ reiner's armored titan called out, and though nobody could understand the reason for his sudden cry, you did. he was calling out for you.

♡ you realized you had grown sick of being nothing but a bystander to tragedy. you had done nothing as marcel got eaten, you had done nothing when annie was defeated.

♡ you couldn't let reiner get killed, no matter how much eren meant to you. so, managing to wrangle yourself out of jean's grasp, you grabbed on to the blade you were given and jumped off the wall. with a cry from your lips, the speed titan enveloped you in hot, steaming flesh.

♡ six meters, short dark hair and fearsome teeth resembling that of the ancient smilodon cat came down onto the attack titan, sharp claws digging into his eyeballs.

♡ your titan yowled with each tear of skin, but tears were streaming down your flushed cheeks. you weren't screaming out in anger, you were devastated. it should've never come to this. if only you had guarded your heart from this, it wouldn't hurt as much as it did.

♡ "eren, forgive me" you cried over and over and over again, though you knew the possibility of eren ever forgiving you after this was unlikely.

♡ you loved eren. truly, you did. but you loved your brother more, you loved reiner more, and you wanted to go home.

♡ bertholdt took your sudden attack as his cue and let the colossal titan fall, shrouding everybody with steam. with an unconscious ymir and eren, you and your brother latched onto the armored titan and disappeared into the forest.

♡ the forest of giant trees was as silent as ever. you, bertholdt, reiner and ymir were waiting for eren to come to while simultaneously planning your next move. the boys picked up in your sudden shift of mood, though, wondering why you had gone so silent. but when bertholdt followed your line of sight and found you watching eren, he knew.when eren woke up, the first thing he did was scream at the three of you. bertholdt and reiner were able to shake it off, but his anger cut you deep. the hatred and betrayal in his eyes. the way he called you a "traitor", despite you already knowing it. it hurt more coming from his lips.

♡ eren was watching you fall apart, and part of him thought he could somehow talk you into helping him, into realizing that what you were doing was wrong. but he knew better. after all, he watched you jump to reiner's rescue without hesitating.ultimately, you had chosen reiner over him. despite the nights spent together, the hidden kisses shared under the blanket of stars, the silent moments on top of the wall.

♡ reiner and bertholdt's betrayal could never compare to yours.

♡ the scouts were on you quicker than you had imagined. you were all barely able to make it out alive. your attempt to capture historia failed, and the scouts quickly gained hold of eren once again.

♡ before the titans could overcome you as you and your brother hid under the palm of the armored titan, ymir gave you a way out.

♡ the next time you saw eren was while you were looking for bertholdt during the second attempt to capture him. zeke had finally come to your aid, and victory was surely yours, that's what zeke had said.

♡ what you weren't accounting for was erwin's suicide charge allowing levi to get close to zeke. what you weren't accounting for was armin's intelligence, although you really should've known better than to underestimate him. you weren't accounting for the thunder spears that almost killed reiner, either.

♡ you had lost long ago, you just hadn't realized you had. it wasn't until you were pinned onto that rooftop, helpless to watch your brother get devoured by armin's new titan, that you finally realized.

♡ you were doomed from the start.

♡ had it not been for zeke and pieck coming to rescue you and reiner, you were sure the scouts would've taken you into holding, tortured you for information without so much as blinking. levi and hange would've enjoyed that. and maybe, just maybe, you would've let them.

♡ but your mission wasn't over yet. this had all been the easy part.

♡ the hard part would come four years later.

♡ but for now, you would settle for watching eren's broken expression shift into nothing but pure anger as you left him once again, knowing the weight of your betrayal would bear down on both of your hearts for years to come.


End file.
